Save Me From The Dark
by darkangelskiss
Summary: She's dying, not of any disease known, but of a broken heart. she almost drowns and meets Haldir who so resembles her dead lover.but she doesnt know that also looks so much like the love that Haldir lost so many years ago, the loss that haunts him....
1. Leaving

Authors note: hello peoples, welcome to the first chapter. My thanks go out heavily to Daisy Princess for being so supportive of me and being my beta, Lady Justine Greenleaf for everything, and anyone else who reads the story but does NOT review, if anyone doesn't know where the review button is, its on the left side at the bottom of the page, now you know! So read and review! Also, if you want to send any ideas, phrases, or really anything, just put in your review or email me, if you don't want to go to my profile, here's my email. darkangelskiss@hotmail.com. So now you can read my story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Leaving  
  
Kathleen was gazing at the ocean. She stared at everything in that intense way, as if committing the world to memory.  
  
Watching, Natalie winced, thinking that Kathleen was too like the listless water; pallid and showing nothing of what lay below the surface. You could never tell how Kat felt because she gave back only a reflection of the world around her. But she wasn't always this way, sometimes she broke out of this reverie and was almost like before, but the pain never left her big brown eyes.  
  
Natalie always found it hard, when she looked at her friend to imagine that she was dying, her best friend, that she had always been there for, and she had always been there for Natalie, Nat. She wasn't dying of cancer or any brain tumor, but of a broken heart. She was fading just as her laughter was almost forgotten to the world.  
  
They sat calmly together, sitting on the sand, Kat scratching Ilyena behind the ears. Ilyena was a wolf, little over three years old in fact. She was a beautiful wolf with silver and white fur, who had the brightest green eyes. Kathleen had in fact birthed her and had taken care of her, treating her as a mother would. Kathleen would have had been a mother, if the accident hadn't happened, and her husband would have been beside her.  
  
They calmly looked out past the water to the beautiful red sunset, its colours spreading through the sky. Blood, blood seeping from the sun into the water to create a beautiful and memorable death. The death of the sun, strange thing it was, death, people seemed to love the sunset more than a sunrise, was a death more memorable than a birth?  
  
Natalie looked over at Kathleen to see a smile cross her big rose petal like lips, she shook her waist length dark chocolate hair and began to stand. Natalie saw Kat's eyes even more clearly. Her time was soon to go. Her eyes were filled with overwhelming sadness, that sadness had diminished years ago, with the help of Adrian, but it had come back ferociously to reclaim Kathleen's soul.  
  
Kathleen then gripped Natalie's "thanks for being here Nat, it means so much to me after Adrian. died" Kathleen whispered.  
  
Natalie held Kathleen and whispered. "I know you're leaving, I don't want to let you go but I will". Natalie continued to hold Kat and left Kat a half an hour later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dusk had fallen into night and the air was very clear. The full moon had risen into the sky, shedding sequins of light on the water in a glittering path from horizon to shore.  
  
Kathleen then saw a single bright spark of light to the left of the moon. "The first star. Make a wish" she whispered to herself.  
  
"I wish there was a way I could be with my love," Kathleen thought. Then she felt a stab of guilt at her selfishness. She wasn't the only one that missed him. She then looked to where Ilyena sat.  
  
She sat down and checked through her bags to make sure everything was there, her favourite cd's, her cd player, her favourite designs of clothing, her favourite books, her violin, her flute, her guitar and most importantly little things Adrian had given her and photos of them together.  
  
Kathleen stroked Ilyena's shaggy head "Natalie knows I'm leaving, but I don't know where I'm leaving, I just have to," she whispered.  
  
Kat hugged Ilyena and whispered "I'm glad you're with me my little wolf sister, without you, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
Then she ran towards the water, striking out for the horizon. As she swam moonlight shone on her skin silvering it - making her into a statue of platinum. No. something less stiff - mercury maybe. A drowsy sense of timelessness stole over her, and she stopped moving and let the sea take hold of her in its cool wet embrace. She floated, staring up into the night sky from under heavy half-closed eyelids.  
  
A cloud crossed the moon. Momentarily suspended in blackness, she thought this was how it must have felt to be in the womb; or dead.  
  
An unexpected surge of icy water flowed up from the depths. Chilled to stillness, Kathleen waited for the warmth to return, but the cold deepened and she realized that it was not just an errant current.  
  
The sea had grown cold.  
  
For some reason, this made her picture a shark, shadowy and lethal in the night depths, flashing up through the waves, opening its mouth to bare rows of teeth and sending out its cold dead aura.  
  
Kathleen turned and began to swim back. She was startled to see how far out she had come. Ilyena was nothing more than a pale blur on the dark shore. Unlike the shadowy shark, the numbing cold of the water was real. It crept under her skin, sapping her strength and freezing her blood.  
  
Without warning, her stomach cramped violently.  
  
She curled instinctively into a ball, sucking water straight into her lungs. A split second before agony, she registered that the water tasted wrong. Then her lungs rebelled and she broke the surface, coughing and gagging.  
  
Gasping in pain she looked to the shore through tear-blurred eyes, willing Ilyena to realize she was in trouble and go for help.  
  
Then a different type of terror gripped her, because her arms and legs had grown completely numb. Unable to keep herself afloat by kicking, she sank beneath the surface.  
  
In those final seconds before she began to drown, Kathleen felt hands close around her wrists. At first she thought, with a burst of hope, that she was being rescued; but instead of being drawn to the surface, she felt herself pulled down, deeper and deeper into the freezing water.  
  
She looked down and seemed to see a white face surrounded by a cloud of pale blonde hair.  
  
Adrian, she thought in terror, and opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was a burst of shimmering bubbles.  
  
Authors note: hello! Just to let you know that this was actually based on a dream I had, anyways read and review! 


	2. Haldir And The Past

Authors note: hello peoples, welcome to the second chapter. My thanks go out to Daisy Princess, for being my beta, Lady Justine Greenleaf because of how great and supportive shes been and to Albinofrog88 and Priestess of Anubis for reviewing(sorry but I don't really know ya that well)and anyone else who read the story but did NOT review, if anyone doesn't know where the review button is, its on the left side at the bottom of the page, now you know! So read and review! I just saw Pirates of the Caribbean and it is soo good! Also, to let the person who emailed me, no my hubby Adrian is NOT dead, this is based on a nightmare, which Adrian passed away in, and my baby, its my two greatest fears and I heard that if you write about it or tell someone it is very unlikely to happen. To also let the girl who emailed me, Ilyena is indeed real and IS a wolf and I did birth her, il add more info about her in this story later on.if you want to send any ideas, phrases, or really anything,(such as the girl who emailed me about Adrian and Ilyena) just put in your review or email me, if you don't want to go to my profile, heres my email. darkangelskiss@hotmail.com. So now you can read my story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Haldir And The Past  
  
The soft, delicate silvery light of the moon reflected on the Anduin river, creating a path of platinum for the gods. The Anduin, Haldir thought as he walked along the shore, was unusually more violent this night, roaring amongst the rocks and stones like a mad wildcat.  
  
Haldir was restless and had just left a feast, a quite an important one but he couldn't stay, he felt troubled, and when he couldn't decipher his feelings he came to the shore of the Anduin.  
  
He felt something important would happen here, something special, and of great importance. Involving him. He had come here more often than usual some weeks ago. He felt sad for some reason as though someone he knew was fading. But he had been feeling stranger and stranger lately in the past couple of days. There was something floating in the back of his mind, a nagging feeling of apprehension combined with a tingle of excitement.  
  
Sometimes he would awake with his lips tingling and a warmth in his loins as though he had spent an entire night with a passionate and saucy elven maiden. Other times he would awaken with thoughts of the past, tears threatening to fall and sobs escaping his lips. It took a few hours to be rid of the heartwrenching despair and lonliness.  
  
He did not have his edar (soulmate) by his side, but he had once beheld her in his sight many, many years ago. She was the past he wished to not to remember, but she was unforgettable. She was anothers.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thrainduil, King of the woodland realm was who she belonged to. From the moment Haldir had laid his eyes upon her he had fallen deeply in love with her. So beautiful and fair, radiating with her kind and soothing light. She rivaled the beauty of Luthien, Arwen Evanstar and Galadriel, but yet she was none of them. She was his one true love. She possessed both intelligence and strength of heart to grace his side for eternity. To spend eternity loving her. But that was not meant to be.  
  
The night after she had come to Lothlorien she had sneaked to Haldir's talan. Haldir had been overjoyed to see her, but his joy dissapeared as he saw the look on her face. She had been frightened, very frightened. When Haldir had asked her what was wrong she had told him she had seen her death in Galadriel's mirror, proving that her dreams and visions true. Haldir was then told to look out ever so carefully for Orcs, but she doubted her future could be changed. She told him that she loved him and kissed him so passionatley thaat his lips still tingled hours after she had left and his emotions were in a swirl for hours more.  
  
She had been killed a day later.  
  
He had almost faded after she died and it had taken all His effort and Galadriel help to keep him from the halls of Mandos. Haldir blamed himself for her death, while Legolas blamed no one, but helped his friend out in his grief, he knew not that Haldir loved his fiancee, just that he blamed himself, as he was The Captain Of The Guard, Marchwarden of Lorien and believed he should have protected her.  
  
He had been with not a small number of females after her, but had not been captivated by heart nor mind with any of them. He drowned his pain and sorrow with them, but knew he could never find another like her.  
  
Haldir leant his head against a tree and let out a sigh. He wished not to think about her, but he could never forget her, never. His two brothers had pushed many females onto him, some maids sharing his bed for a night and had thrown themselves at his feet. He felt disgusted with himself for the deeds he had done, disrespecting her memory.  
  
All of a sudden, as if lightning had struck him, he woke up from his thoughts, fully alert. Something was not right. He began to run along the shore and soon stopped. There was someone in the water! A female! Without a second thought Haldir took off his cloak and boots and dived into the icy water. As his eyes ajusted he saw the female just in front of him, a few bubbles escaping her lips and she was then still. Haldir, worried for her life, grabbed her wrists, accidently grabbing hold harder than he intended. He then wrapped an arm around her waist as he swam to the surface. The Anduin seemed to be working against him, as if reluctant to let her go, even taking Haldir for his interference. Finally, Haldir broke the surface. He then began to swim to shore.  
  
Haldir gently laid her on the grass beside the river. He tried to pull her futher up the bank but his strength had been stolen by the waters of the Anduin. She then suddenly rolled onto her side and coughed up some water. She then remained still. Haldir relaxed as he saw her bosom rise up and down ever so slightly. She was alive.  
  
He then sat down beside her and began to study her by the pale moonlight. She looked beautiful, and strangely familiar. She had a creamy complexion, indeed her skin seemed flawless. She had long dark hair, he guessed that it was a dark brown. Her eyes were closed, shuttered by long dark eyelashes. He knew not what colour her eyeswere but imagined them to be beautiful and bright, eyes he could drown in. his eyes then fell upon her lips. Her lips were full and were a petal like shape. Her lips were pale but slowly her lips began to turn to a rosy colour.  
  
She looked familiar in Haldir's mind, but didn't know who she was, she was not a maid of Lothlorien, for she had too dark a hair, but it hurt his heart so for he could not place her face to a name in his mind, nor where she hailed from.  
  
Haldir then felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him and wanted to shield her from all harm, have her in his arms and hurt anyone who had ever harmed her or tried to.he then blinked.That had been how he felt around Her, his lost love, but he had failed to protect her. He wouldn't fail again.  
  
"I'l protect you," he whispered, "I won't fail again. I promise." He smiled down at her, and ever so softly smoothed her hair away from her face, gently tucking her drenched, waterlogged hair behind her ears. Haldir let out a gasp. She had leaf shaped ears ending in a delicate point. She was an elf. He surprised, but not entirely, she had a mystical air about her, yet there was a human feeling about her, maybe she was half elven.  
  
He then heard her breathing become ragged and uneven. She could be wounded.  
  
Haldir's eyes then scanned her strange garb, twas very strange, she wore a dress, ye the style was very strange. The dress was shades and swirls of purple and blue, with a slight touch of pink, but predominantly different shades of purple. It had quite a low neckline that showed. quite a bit of cleavage. The shoulders of the dress were quite strange, for her shoulders cpuld be seen, yet there were still sleeves. For a moment Haldir thought that the dress was ripped, but it was styled. The dress had straps and the sleeves were somehow attached. The sleeves were quite long and seemed to forn to a point. His eyes then went to the hem of the dress, but there was no real hem, it was a series of long leaf shapes of different sizes,(it's a dress that I designed!!! If you want a picture just email me and il send ya a picie!!!)  
  
Haldir let out a sigh, then turned his head, his eyes briefly saw something red in the water. Blood. Blood seeping into the clear water.the blood was coming from her, from a wound in her side. Fool, he cursed to himself. He should have noticed it straight away. He didn't know if she could be moved, it might cause her to bleed more and faster. His brothers wouldn't come looking for him for a while, or anyone else for that matter. She could die before then. He then made his decision.  
  
Gently, he scooped her up into his arms, careful not to bump her wound. Carefully he began to walk towards his home, walking as fast as he could without hurting the female in his arms.  
  
Haldir was a fighter, not a healer, but began to whisper words of encouragement to her and wished he could imbue his energy into her, loan her the strength to make the journey to the Healers.  
  
As he looked down upon her limp form he saw her aura surrounding her, it was thin and pale; she was dying. She was running out of time. She was fading. She would be lost, just like Her. He couldn't fail again, she had to live, or he would fade too. As he looked at her face he looked at her closed eyelids. Her eyes were unknown to him and wished he could just see her eyes, see her soul, and the plague that blinded him would dissapate and he would know her.  
  
She then opened her eyes. They were large and brown, beautiful; and in pain.  
  
Her eyes were extremely glazed but they vaguely ficused on Haldir. Her bottom lip began to tremble as she brought a cold hand to his face. She lightly brushed his cheek with her fingers, lighter and softer than the whisper of buterfly wings. She then began to smile.  
  
"Adrian" she whispered. She was then caught by a bout of violent, body racking coughs. Blood seeped past her lips and trailed in the corner of her mouth. Haldir then noticed her blood was seeping into his shirt, the blood flow faster.  
  
Her life blood was leaving her.  
  
Haldir brushed her wet hair back from her face and looked at her as she tried to forn some words. He encouraged her to stay quiet and still but she attempted to speak again. Her hand never left his face.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered and her eyes began to brim with tears, slowly falling down her pale face. Her breath racked with sobs. It felt as though his heart was being ripped fronm his chest. He tried to calm her once more.  
  
"You must hang on, stay a liitle longer" Haldir said hoarsly, faking a brave smile.  
  
Her body then shuddered and sunk deep into Haldir's arms. Her hand fell from Haldir's face and was limp. She no longer moved.  
  
Haldir put his ear above his lips to feel if she still breathed. There was nothing. Wait, a slight brush of breath, lighter than a tickle of a feather.  
  
"Don't die on me" he whispered to the girl in his arms. She looked so much like Her, that was who she reminded him of, his lost one.  
  
"I wont let you die on me" Haldir continued to walk on towars the Healers, hoping beyond hope that she would make it.  
  
Authors note: please review peoples! Can anyone guess who she is! *drum roll* tune in next episode kids, put in your answer in the review. Oh, by the way, can anyone send me any information about Haldir? Anything you might consider useful, like what battles hes been In and how old he is. Does anyone know how old his brothers Rumil and Orophin are? Also does anyone know much about vampires in Tolkiens book, cuz im starting another story, involving a vampire, but in wondering what Tolkien wrote about vampires as I cant find my simarillion and History of Middle Earth. Please, any info would be useful, even if you think it stupid. Please!!! 


End file.
